Oh Boy, She's Worth It
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Jackie asks Robbie if his late night was worth it and he can't help but agree that she was. Mentions of episode "Abuse of Trust"


**AUTHORS NOTE: So I caught up on Taggart today and I heard this quote, saw the look in their eye, and like Lee when she wrote her story off this, I knew what the secret message was there so you have this little one shot to contend with. Episode is "Abuse of Trust".**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters because like I've said before there wouldn't be time for crime solving.**

* * *

**[Oh boy, She's Worth It]**

**

* * *

**

Their kisses were urgent, frantic and most definitely passionate.

She didn't want to break away from his lips as she dug about in her handbag for her keys so that she could open the front door, an awkward task seeing as he was pushing her up against the front door but with a bit of effort she managed to open the door and let them both fall in as they still refused to let the other go. Lifting her up slightly, he opened the door and ushered them inside before kicking the door shut with his foot. She pushed him back up against the wall and, due to them needing to catch up on breathing, attacked his jaw with her lips and he couldn't help but release the growl that he'd been holding back.

His hands were underneath her top in less than five seconds, the cold hands against her warm skin causing her to whimper as he ran his fingertips down her spine causing her arch against him as her lips found his once more. The torture of him touching her skin ended with him taking hold of her jacket and starting to push it down her arms so that he could take off her top. Neither wanted that five seconds break between their kisses and as soon as the top was off, his hands were touching her again and she was kissing him again.

It wasn't long before he'd managed to shuffle them both over to the couch where he pushed her back before taking off his own shirt. There was literally only a two minute transition before his hands were back to touching her skin, his lips trailing kisses down the column of her neck before leading down the strap of her bra. Running his tongue down the material, he allowed for his fingers to delicately tickle down the sides of her waist and smiled against the silk as she squealed slightly before reaching out to take hold of his hands but he gathered them both up in one of his.

His nose teased the valley of her breasts before he gently bit down on the right breast, his smile wide as she gasped from the mixture of pleasure and pain so he showed the other breast the same treatment before moving the material of her bra down. Licking his tongue across the perky bud, he smiled as he blew over it causing an intake of breath from his partner before he attached his lips to the breast where he used a mixture of his lips, tongue and teeth to pleasure the bud. Jackie was arching up off the couch, her hands running through his hair as if trying to keep his mouth there while she called his name out in a breathless tone.

Biting down on the bud one last time, he started to lick his way down her stomach before dipping his tongue in and out of her navel a couple of times as he undid her trouser bottoms. Tapping her hip as a simple gesture that he wanted her to lift, he shimmied her pants and lace knickers – he took a moment to admire these – down her legs before pressing kisses back up the length of her legs. He'd always admired her legs especially when she wore skirts and now he got to see them in all their glory. He licked the junction at the back of her knee causing her legs to move involuntary before he nipped at her upper thighs because he knew she had issues about the faint stretch marks that rested there but he didn't care. He loved them because they were a part of her.

Tickling the curls at the junction of her leg with his nose, he used his tongue to lap at the core there and simply smiled as her hips bucked. His name was now coming out in pants, her hands holding onto the couch as he continued the torment with his tongue before adding a finger to the mix. Her head was thrown back as his tongue twisted against the bud, his a fingers, a second one long since being added, digging inside of her causing a tightness to form in her stomach as she struggled to breath and say his name along with the curse words that were starting to join. It wasn't long before she was screaming his name, her hands tightening on the material of the couch as she came into his mouth causing him to grin as he moved up to press a kiss to her mouth which she accepted hungrily.

Their kissing was light before she quickly took control and pushed him into his back before starting to undo the button to his pants, her hand taking hold of his cock before rubbing her thumb over the weeping head. It was now his turn to say her name on a grunt as she slid her hand down his length before dragging her nail up the vein at the bottom. He threw his head back to let out a guttural cry but it didn't compare to the cry he released when she reached out to take hold of his Adam's apple in to her mouth as she slid down on him in one swift motion. She nipped down his throat before taking hold of his collar bone where she left a little collection of purplish marks so that, even though no one would see them thanks to his shirts, everyone would know that he was owned by someone. Their movements had met now into a pattern that caused him to drag alone her G spot every time he withdrew from her and he'd make sure he'd slam in with some force so it wasn't long before she was struggling to breathe again, his hands moving to hold her hips as he stole a kiss from her lips where he could swallow her whimpers.

When he felt her trembling in his arms, he knew that she was coming apart and he couldn't help but stop kissing her as he attached his lips to her nipple again which just added more to the heat that was starting to curl in her stomach as she called out his name, her nails digging into his shoulders as she came with a scream of his name. The action had her tightening around him and the combination of pain and pleasure had him shooting his load into her as they sagged back onto the couch, their lips attaching almost immediately even as they tried to get their breath back.

Lifting her up into his arms, Robbie carried them through to the shower where they washed each other down before having a lazy making out session – not even noticing when the water went cold – as they massaged soap into their partner. It wasn't long before Robbie had her crushed up against the cold tiles of the bathroom, his lips attacking hers as he entered her for the second time that night. It was faster and a lot harsher than their first session. It wasn't long before she was gasping out his name, her lips attached to his neck leaving an even higher purplish mark as she squeezed him into climax.

Turning off the water, Robbie grabbed hold of one of the fluffy towels and wrapped it around her before groaning as the sound of her mobile went off. She ran out of the room to get it and as he wrapped himself up, he could hear her agreeing to be there as fast as she could be. He moved to climb into bed before looking over at her as she moved into the room, the towel being dropped on the floor as she searched for clothes. "My darling, there's been a murder." She said pressing a kiss to his lips as she pulled on her underwear. He smiled.

"I'll try not to go to sleep," he said knowing that he could just use the stash of his clothes that she kept in her wardrobe but he'd turn up late so that no one got suspicious towards their actions. He'd once tried to say that she should be late but she'd made the valid point that if she was late then that would make everyone suspicious. She finished pulling on her clothes and was about to leave when he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her down on to the bed to give her one last kiss. "I miss you already," he said patting her on the behind before burying his face into the pillow.

"Don't fall asleep!" She warned as her last words before she darted out of the front door, her mobile in her hands as she'd need to phone Burke to let him know that there had been a murder as she'd been the detective on call that night.

* * *

Later on that morning, Robbie grunted as he went to open his door and saw Jackie walk past him with a naughty grin on her face. "Late night?" She asked as she followed Burke to his car. "I hope she was worth it." She continued as she turned to look at him, her face alight with a wide grin. Robbie couldn't help but smirk after her as he watched her climb into Burke's car. Oh boy, was she worth it, he thought as he started the engine of his car and followed them.


End file.
